Rebound
by Hatochan
Summary: Raido likes someone. Iruka likes everyone. Genma has a plan.
1. Chapter 1: It's going to rain!

**Title**: Rebound

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Story Warnings**: Yaoi, language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Rating**: Mature- Older teens and adults.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: Gods, okay. So this is my first long thing since Tolerant Intolerance! I apologize to anyone who was waiting for TI to be ended properly, just one of those things, ya know :) I think it stands on its own pretty well though, so now I'm doing something that's not TI and it's not RP and I have no clue how it's going to turn out! But I'm excited to be writing it! Many thanks to a certain someone!

* * *

**Rebound**

**Chapter 1: **It's going to rain!

**Warnings**: PG-15 for language and innuendo.

* * *

Raido stared out the window at the gathering storm clouds in the late morning sky as he absently ate his breakfast. Soggy bran flakes swam in the milk in his green bowl, the glaze cracked, the edge chipped from the constant tapping of a senbon. Most of the dishes in Genma's kitchen bore similar damage. The tea cup sitting on the counter top was pock-marked the entirety of its exterior surface; tiny white dots littered the pale green. Raido put his bowl down and ran his callused fingers along the scarred cup.

" Seriously, I think you have a problem." Genma's voice filtered through the small flat, the younger shinobi still in the bathroom. Raido could see his distorted reflection in the side of the metal toaster. Genma was standing at the mirror, naked and dripping wet, dragging a brush through his honey colored hair. " I mean, three times a week is bad enough. But three times with _me_ within the span of a week. That borders on insulting. " He turned toward the kitchen, reflection skewing in the dented metal. " I'm insulted, Rai. Honest."

Raido rolled his eyes away from the reflection and out the kitchen doorway, through the short hallway, through the open bathroom doorway and the man standing there. He shifted against the kitchen counter, one foot crossed over the other as he stood, spoon dripping milk into his reclaimed, half empty bowl. " You're shameless, Gen. Insulting you is beyond my abilities. And besides," the big man sighed his smirk away, staring into his bowl, poking the hapless flakes with his spoon-of-death, " It's just a thing. Nothing to get your shorts in a bind." Shaggy, dark brown hair tickled the heavy scarring on his cheek.

" You mean my dick in a bind, don't ya?" Genma emerged from the bathroom, still naked and wet, with his well brushed, damp hair half hidden under a neatly tied bandanna. It was an older one, dark purple with golden leaves trailing across it. His words slurred slightly around the senbon being caressed in the corner of his mouth. " 'Cause it's kinda hard to get off when you're hollering someone else's name while you're pummeling me." The deep gold eyes crinkled at the corners. " Not impossible, mind you, but unless we're role-playing I generally like to hear my own name screamed with agonizing passion. "

" I'm sorry, really, I am." Rai went back to apologizing as he moved a finger across the itch. It seemed as though he'd done nothing but apologize since the first incident that very Tuesday morning past. Which was silly, because that first time it had just slipped out without any prior thought. It just happened. At least, that's what Raido had told himself. And Genma had laughed about it, at the time.

The second occurrence had been last Friday night. There had been a bit of fantasizing, mainly because Raido's thoughts had seemed more filled than usual with non-Genma daydreams. So naturally, toward the end of their hard and fast coitus, it had just slipped out. Again. And Genma had laughed again, making jokes.

_But now..._ Well, despite what Genma had said about insults, he didn't seem too put off of the whole matter, or disappointed in Raido. Not that Rai had expected his friend to be. They'd known each other too long for that emo bullshit. And with Genma's proclivity towards numerous and varied bed partners, the older shinobi was certain he was neither the first nor last to call out something other than his friend's name during orgasm.

Or maybe that was what had been different about this time. Rai had not actually been at the height of passion during this most recent faux pas. No, the big scarred shinobi had already spent his seed inside a still writhing Genma when the other name had spilled out from his sated smile. It had actually thrown Genma off enough to delay his own orgasm by several minutes. Rai couldn't blame the man if he was indeed angry with him.

He shifted again, bowl still held in his hand, pajama pants wrinkling where he leaned against the counter. Warm brown eyes turned back to the window. " It'll pass. It'd better pass," he growled under his breath, stabbing the last bits of disintegrated bran flakes, turning the milk into something reminiscent of raw sewage.

Genma raised a brow. " It's been months- no, it started nearly three years ago if you'd be honest with yourself- and it's just gotten worse these past few weeks since you saw him-"

" Not thinking about it!" Raidou cut his friend off, squeezing his eyes shut and blocking out the mental image that had indeed been haunting him for the better part of spring.

Thunder boomed overhead.

Genma ignored the other man's aggressive " Lalala I can't hear you!" and stared at the dark clouds gathering over the village, hands on hips, deep in thought.

Raido took in several deep breaths and concentrated on the memory of Gai-sensei parading around in Anko-chan's skirt and mesh shirt. That had been a helluva party. Temporarily clear headed, he cracked open his eyes to peek at Genma. The brown orbs were fully exposed once Raido realized his friend was no longer focused on him, but on the view in the open window. Frowning, he went back to torturing his breakfast.

" You really like Iruka-kun, don't you?" Genma spoke softly.

" ... yeah." Rai admitted it just as softly, begrudgingly. He looked up and noticed the mischievous hazel turned his way. An equally sly smile curved Genma's mouth. Raido was instantly suspicious. " What?"

" What if I told you that within the next hour, lil' Iruka-chan will be asking you to stay at his place tonight?" Genma began to stalk toward his friend, naked body much too sexy for Rai's sanity.

Rai's gaze widened, fearful. " Genma," he warned. " What are you going to do?" Lightning flashed outside, thunder responding loud and immediate.

Stopping directly in front of the big tokujo, Genma smiled brightly and took the bowl from his friend's hands. And proceeded to dump it over Raido's head. " It's going to rain!"

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe this was his chance

**Rebound**

**Chapter 2: **Maybe this was his chance.

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: I apologize for the short chapters- that just seems to be how my brain is working lately, lol.

* * *

Aoba burst into the break room. " Shiranui's throwing out Namiashi!"

It was bad news. Horrible news.

But it was interesting and had nothing to do with the monthly Mission Room Budgetary Meeting currently going on.

Iruka breathed a huge sigh of relief as the other dozen chuunin and tokujo (and a jounin on medically restricted duty) all rushed from the room. He cursed the flash of happiness, knowing he shouldn't be glad that two of his co-workers were breaking up, but the chunnin simply couldn't take any more notes on ink and scroll expenditure during the third desk shift.

Of course Iruka knew why more ink and parchment was used during the midnight to eight a.m. shift ( every Tuesday and Wednesday), because Kotetsu and Izumo always wiled away the boring hours by chronicling their various interests. Last Wednesday he'd found an entire thesis comparing paperclips to staples sitting in the desk he shared with Kotetsu. Izumo had once shown Iruka a stack of scrolls in a supply closet, entries documenting each time Kakashi-sensei had to replace the toilet paper after using the Tower's facilities, leading Iruka to believe that the silver haired jounin must have the highest fiber diet in all of Fire Country.

Iruka knew why they needed to cut back on ink and scrolls, but he didn't understand why he had to listen to the old crone in charge of the village's finances rattle on about it for more than two hours. _Thank the gods for shinobi-relationship melt downs!_ He felt bad again at the thought, but it didn't stop him from throwing all his things into his satchel and running out the door after the others. The High and Mighty Village Accountant berated them harshly.

Rushing through the hallways, Iruka held tight to his bag and made a hasty left, jumping from the window and flying through the air. It cut warm against his face, whipping his pony tail into a fury. His sandaled feet hit neighboring roof tiles just as another thought occurred to him, pushing away the relief and increasing the guilt a fraction.

Maybe this was his chance.

If Genma was throwing Raido out, then that meant they weren't together anymore, in any fashion. Not that Iruka had any interest in either of them. Or rather Rai. Well, maybe a bit of interest in Raido. Just a little. The big shinobi was awfully nice. And big. Iruka thought he was a nice guy, really nice. But he hadn't ever thought of the scarred tokujo _that_ way. No. There hadn't been any point. All initial interest was quickly curtailed by the simple fact that Genma and Raido had always been Genma and Raido and there was nothing to come between them. Except now, apparently something had. Genma's fault, it had to be, because Raido just wasn't the type of guy to fuck up a good relationship. At least, Iruka didn't think the tokujo was that type. So it was Genma's fault and Raido was available and this was Iruka's chance.

Maybe.

Raido was very, very nice.

It was there and gone, an instant of hesitant, vaguely defined hope hastily shoved to the back of his mind as Iruka hopped from one roof to another. Thunder and lightning were ignored, the scent of rain appreciated, but of little concern to Iruka. The satchel was swung wide to settle against the small of his back and the next roof top brought the chuunin to the thick treeline next to the bachelors' complex near the southern wall.

Iruka leapt into a dense mass of bright green leaves and solid branches. Only to nearly lose his footing as his chosen tree limb was already occupied. He caught himself on the branch above, callused hands wrapping around the rough bark between several sets of feet. He'd gotten there too late. _Damn_. The tree was filled with off duty, and quite a few on duty, shinobi. Summons of every shape and size had squeezed in where they could, gathering intelligence to report back to their masters. Konoha's elite could not pass up such a juicy topic for the office grapevine.

It would be halfway to Grass by dinner time.

A quick glance around and Iruka managed to spot an opening lower down the old oak, where the foliage wasn't quite as thick. His feet found purchase, his body hunkering down. Iruka blinked when a sudden drop of rain smacked him in the eye and he made himself as small as possible behind the sparse cover. It wasn't worth the use chakra to be invisible; no one else in the treeline was making the effort.

Dark brown eyes viewed the scene at the foot of the tall apartment complex, Iruka wincing at the sight. _Damn. What the hell is in his hair? _

_Tbc... _


	3. Chapter 3: This will not work!

**Rebound**

**Chapter 3: **This will not work!

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: To Anise: *** hugs* ** Yay! I'm so glad you're still reading! And liking it! Lol, this will eventually be on aff, too, because of the smutt, but I figured until then I could post the plot part here *giggles * . Much thanks!

* * *

Rai stood on the walkway outside the apartment he once shared with his best friend Genma, the messy remains of breakfast dribbling down his head, watching his personal items falling from the sky. Well, not the sky, but the 6th floor window where the still naked shinobi was disappearing and reappearing with Raido's belongings in hand. And then they were out of hand and dropping to the ground.

Genma provided scathing commentary with each load.

And it was storming.

And people were watching.

Raido could feel the tension in his back under the many gazes, human and animal alike. He hung his head, dirty milk and rainwater dripped from his sodden hair. Less than five minutes ago he was peacefully eating his cereal and having a meaningful conversation with Genma. What had happened?

_" It's going to rain!"_

_Rai stared wide eyed. " Genma? What the fu-"_

_The senbon shinobi pushed his elder friend toward the door. " Go stand on the sidewalk! Hurry!" Genma got the door open and shoved Raido through it. " And make sure you look totally put out!"_

_" I _am _put out!" Rai shouted before the door slammed in his face._..

Then he'd rushed downstairs, finally jumping from a third floor hall window, to find the dirty uniforms from his laundry basket fluttering to the cement.

Currently, the sidewalk and nearby shrubs were full of his clothes, toiletries and several of the gifts he'd given Genma over the years. The blender from the past New Year dropped like a rock and shattered. Raido glared up at his friend. _Oh yeah. Genma's crazy ass happened. _

" Make your orgasmic mango protein shakes for someone else!" Genma's voice was almost shrill and Raido did not miss the wink just before he ducked back into the apartment.

The big, scarred shinobi sighed and shuffled through his belongings, hoping Genma would throw down a box at some point. _Stupid, fucking Genma. This is NOT the way to set me up with Iruka!_ _This will not work!_

" And take your twice-a-day cum stained sheets, too!" Genma tossed a big ball of forest green bedclothes into the air. The comforter snagged on a tree limb. The sheets and pillow cases slowly unfolded and landed softly at Rai's bare feet. Muttering under his breath, the older man bent and picked the voluminous material from the wet walkway, wrapping it back into an untidy ball and tucking it under his arm. He shook open a now dirty pillow case. Not a box, but better than nothing. Rai began gathering his wet items in the improvised container.

A sandal hit him on the shoulder, its mate landed in a large muddy puddle.

" Oh! Sorr- I mean, uh, fuck you, you big dicked bastard!" Genma's voice came from above,. punctuated by deep, booming thunder. The spectators had most likely missed the honey haired man's slip up.

Growling, Rai grabbed the footwear and stowed it under a thick shrub along with his wadded up bedding before going back to his salvage operation. The rain increased, just out of spite.

Then his prized CD collection came crashing down. " Let someone else listen to that amazing collection of vintage and modern rock shit!"

" OI!" Rai screamed up at the window, truly distressed now as a few of the discs flew from the crate and splintered on the hard concrete. " You crazy, fuckin-"

" Do... do you want some help?"

Raido's head snapped around, coming face to face with sympathetic sable eyes and that damnably cute scar. " Ah, uhm... Iruka-sensei, uh..." A stack of old weapons magazines landed sloppily nearby. Iruka flinched as they splashed dirty water over their feet. _Well, maybe Genma knows what he's doing afterall._

_

* * *

_

_tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Friend in Need

**Rebound**

**Chapter 4: **Just a Friend in Need

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: To CEL: Thanks so much! Gen's one of my faves :) To Anise: lol, I have to breaks as reader and writer, my brain just gets overwhelmed at times. And I'm always watching other fandoms, even if I'm not reading/writing in them. Always looking for the next thing to slash the hell out of, lol. Hoping for longer chapters now, I think I might have gotten back into my groove, though they still won't be mini-novels any time soon :)

* * *

Iruka couldn't stand it anymore.

The rain had gotten worse, big drops splattering on his face and the back of his neck, highly uncomfortable everywhere his flak vest didn't protect him. The chuunin watched as Raido's thin pajama pants were soaked through within seconds, tan skin drenched, the odd milky residue in his hair rinsed clean. That was the only benefit to the downpour. Otherwise, the big tokujo looked utterly miserable as his once-friend trashed his belongings. And the trash talk spewing from Genma's mouth... was kinda weird, but hurtful all the same.

Surely, one of their close friends would step in and stop this mess? Iruka looked around at the tree's occupants, searching for someone who knew the two shinobi better than he. The most notable were Aoba and Kotetsu, the two standard fixtures on the tokujo's teams and in their circle of bar hoppers and club goers. And it was rumored that Aoba and Genma had a 'serious' thing going several years back. Iruka thought it proper that a more intimate friend than himself interfere with the spat.

_Wait a minute! This is supposed to be your chance!_

Iruka frowned and pushed the little voice away. He wasn't that interested in Raido that he'd forget his place and jump in the middle of a fight that had nothing to do with him. That would be the height of rudeness, not to mention foolishness. _Right. Neither the time nor place and it's just Raido who barely knows you outside of the mission room and probably only remembers that one night a year ago when you got completely smashed at that post-evaluation party and vomited in his lap. Gods... _

The chuunin shut his eyes and sighed. A soft noise came from his left, brown eyes opening, one of Kakashi-sensei's ninken whimpering quietly before nudging his cold nose against Iruka's hand. The man grinned apologetically and pet the summons, the smell of wet dog already gaining a hold in his clothes and hair.

Iruka looked up just in time to see a sandal nail Raido on the shoulder. Aoba seemed to have noticed it, as well. The sunglasses were pushed up onto the limp spikes, olive green eyes narrowing against the rain. The older man's body shifted forward, as though to leap down and lend aid.

_Go! GO GO GO! Do it!_ Iruka's head felt as though it would explode from the volume of his inner voice. The silly bugger didn't know when to shut the hell up. Despite his subconscious's insistence, Iruka remained where he was, chewing on a fingernail with rabid intent.

The CDs came down, missing Raido by mere inches. The look of despair on the tokujo's face was too much for Iruka, no thought involved as he jumped. He barely even took note of Aoba's feet leaving the branch only a split second after his own. The sunglassed shinobi, green eyes wide with surprise behind the lenses, twisted around and landed in Iruka's vacated spot.

Everyone still within the trees observed the scene with growing amusement and plans for a betting pool...

* * *

Iruka landed silently, not a difficult task considering the storm and the screaming shinobi. But the second his feet touched down in a growing puddle of water and CD fragments, the chuunin lost his momentum. Rai's broad back was just over an arm's length away, the muscles tense under naturally tan skin, the scarring on his left shoulder shifting as the big man moved.

The rain soaked pants clung to every line and curve of his ass.

" Do... do you want some help?" Iruka stuttered out, a finger coming up to nervously wipe some rain from his horizontal scar. He resisted the urge to do the same to Rai's intricate network of twisted flesh; the water was following the raised lines of dead tissue until left free to fall down his unmarred skin. A human riverbed, of sorts.

Raido whipped around, obviously startled and Iruka hoped he didn't get kunai'd for it. " Ah, uhm... Iruka-sensei, uh..."

At least four dozen magazines were tossed from the window. The resulting splash of warm, dirty water made Iruka ache for either a shower or a barefooted run through one of the training fields. Summer rain storms were always good for either option.

Pulling his mind away from childish delights, and stalling, Iruka attempted to ease the awkwardness of the situation. " It's okay, Raido-san. I mean... it happens sometimes and I, I was just walking by and thought you might want some help picking up." A medium sized box of something fell into the bushes, some of its contents spilling out of the wet cardboard. Iruka saw that they were underclothes and blushed. " But, I'd understand if you, uhm, didn't..."

Raido was still trying to get his tongue to work properly as Iruka gave him the most beautiful sympathetic smile. Genma's plan had worked, for the most part; Iruka was indeed standing before him, asking to help. The big brunette decided he would gladly take that much, tossing the ' inviting you to his place' part of the plan out the proverbial window.

" Oooooh! Oi! Won't need these anymore!" Genma screamed from the literal window, throwing a handful of straps and chains into the air. " Find someone else to tie up and sensually torture for _hours_ and _hours_ and _hours_ until they black out from the awesomeness!"

_Oh, dear gods, what the fuck is that man thinking? I'm not even the one who did that to him! _Rai didn't flick his gaze up, though he did catch a glance of Genma's favorite set of bed restraints landing in the bushes. Apparently his friend meant business if he was risking the expensive leather and silver. " Uh, Iruka-sensei, uhm, yeah. Sorry." He managed to finish a sentence before the heat in his face could increase to volcanic proportions. Shifting from one foot to the other, scratching anxiously at the scarred cheek, Rai looked everywhere but at the younger man before him. " You don't have to, ya know, but thanks."

Iruka smiled even brighter. " No problem, really." He glanced up and saw that the worst of the storm clouds had moved on, taking lightning and thunder with them. The rain, however, was apparently there to stay. A broad hand reached up and slicked back the loose strands of hair that had wiggled out of his ponytail. Another glance at the underclothes. " I can, uhm- I'll grab the CDs if you want to get your clothes, " A glance at the allegedly cum stained comforter still in the tree. " and your blanket." _You are NOT going to grab that thing and bury your nose in it, no matter how long you've gone without! _

Raido nodded, water streaming down his face, hair plastered down. Without another word he went about gathering his things, ever aware of the eyes still in the treeline, the chuunin only a few paces away and the brilliant-but-annoying jerk still enjoying his playacting.

" I see! Already replaced! Well, little chuunin, I hope yer tight ass can handle that bear sized cock of his!"

" That's it," Rai muttered just before flinging the discarded sexual restraints back at his friend with more than a little chakra boost. The BDSM gear hit Genma full in the face and he fell back, cursing loudly. Rai stood stock still, shocked by his action and by actually making his target; Genma was not known for standing still for attacks.

" Raido-san?"

Spinning on heel, Raido really hoped Iruka hadn't just seen him do that. But, of course, he had. He stared into incredulous sable eyes and stammered, " Iruka-sensei, I just- I didn't mean- well, I kinda did- but, he just really gets to me sometimes, that mouth of his and- I'm sorry." He could only hope the chuunin didn't think he was some violent, abusive monster after everything Genma had said and his own outburst.

The surprised look dissolved into a smile and quick assurances. " No! No, I'm actually kinda, " Iruka wiped the accumulated rain from his nose. " Impressed. You always seemed so put together, calm, easy going. Like a big teddy bear." He thought that probably wasn't what a grown man, shinobi or otherwise, wanted to hear.

" I am! Most of the time, I swear!" Rai hurried to make his own assurances. Perhaps Iruka was looking for a big teddy bear type. The tokujo would have to be careful or his main crush would seek out an Akimichi to fill his cuddly desires.

Iruka had had no doubts, really, despite his words. He chuckled, rain drops falling from his chin and nose. " I believe you. It's just nice to know that I'm not the only one who loses his temper and wants to throw things. I wish I could throw things at my students more often." Laughter mingled with the rain and Iruka blushed, realizing that his interest in the man had just jumped a few notches with the aggressive display. _I'm such a submissive when he's around! How does that happen? Argh!_

Rai laughed, as well, happy to have gotten past the little bump with the plan more or less intact. He went back to picking up his garments, rushing to jam his boxers back into the swiftly deteriorating cardboard box.

The CDs were salvaged as best as the chuunin could, the broken ones lamented briefly before being scooped out of the puddles and pushed into an errant sock. Iruka let the sound of pounding rain drown out any stray thoughts. He was just helping a friend. A friend that he wanted to get to know more. And in a naked manner, if Rai wasn't adverse to the idea. Someday. Maybe. _Just a friend in need, Umino!_ Iruka finished with the CDs and moved on the smaller items, like Raido's toiletries. He opened his satchel and began shoving toothpaste and hair brush alongside his school papers.

And then his mouth opened without prior consent from his brain. " You should stay with me tonight."

Raido dropped his underwear.

* * *

_tbc... _


	5. Chapter 5: That wasn't the point

**Rebound**

**Chapter 5: **That wasn't the point.

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: To Anise- Lol, I love GenGen so much! He's always such a fun guy to write. I think the rest of the village will end up in long, heated discussions over the whole situation :) And yes, money will definitely be changing hands, lol. Thanks so much!

* * *

Rai dropped his underwear.

Iruka continued to pick up the older man's stuff littering the sidewalk. " I don't think you'll be going back in there any time soon. And this rain is awful, you can't sleep outside tonight. And there isn't any point in sleeping outside when I've got a spare futon." He was half afraid the man would accept, half afraid he wouldn't. It wasn't like Raido couldn't make or find a waterproof shelter in the forest like any other able bodied shinobi tossed from their homestead. That wasn't the point.

The point was that Iruka wanted the man in his apartment.

_I'm helping a friend, that's the point. Helping a friend_. Iruka shook his head slightly, accumulated rain joining the free falling drops, dark eyes glued to the binder full of what looked to be important papers stuck open in a bush. He scrambled over and snatched it protectively.

_I can't believe it worked. Gen's gonna be more insufferable than usual._ Raido frowned at the thought and hoped he had not seriously injured his friend. Genma had not reappeared at the window since being struck by his leather sex restraints.

Surely, he couldn't accept the chuunin's offer, Genma's plan or no. Unnerved by the seeming effortlessness of the whole affair, Raido bent down to retrieve his boxers and socks while he put together a polite, yet appreciative, declination. " I don't want to put you out, sensei. I can always stay with Ao-" A stream of whispered curses, hidden under the pounding rain, halted his excuse as a pin prick of pain exploded in his left butt cheek. A quick look at the ground exposed the culprit; a thin sliver of brightly painted red wood lay innocently behind him in two inches of water. Genma had thrown one of his academy training senbon at him. And nailed him in the ass.

Practically seething, almost forgetting his desire to be with Iruka for his fiery irritation with Genma, Raido jerked his head back around and spoke vehemently, " Yes, Iruka-sensei! Thank you very much for your hospitality!"

Iruka straightened up, wide eyed. " Uhm, okay. Great." The response was much more... determinedly enthusiastic than the younger man had expected. Iruka had to wonder for a moment if the tokujo's desire to share a space was sincere. _He's staying the night cuz he was just kicked out of his common-law husband's heart and bed. NOT because he has any interest in getting to know you better, Umino._ Still, it was an acceptance and Iruka would ponder no change vs. better friends vs. slow and steady relationship vs. rebound boy some other time.

He shoved as many of his rescued things into his satchel, the bag stuffed to overflowing, the entire contents ranging from mildly damp to fully drenched. Remembering suddenly, Iruka opened the front pocket and pulled out several tightly folded, fabric grocery bags; also, wet from the rain, but still highly useful and quickly filled with the rest of Raido's belongings. After looking around, the chuunin smiled back at his new going-to-be-better-friend. " Just your comforter left," Iruka spoke up over the volume of the rain.

Raido nodded, grabbing his sandals and sheets and bulky pillowcases to stow aside while he retrieved the blanket in question. A simple boost of chakra to his legs and the big man jumped into the tree. The dark green comforter was snagged, warm brown eyes checking on Iruka. The chuunin was partially hidden by the storm whipped leaves, but Rai could tell he was preoccupied with shuffling around all his newly acquired cargo. Raido took his chance and snuck up the middle of the tree and getting on level with the apartment's open window. " Oi, asshole?"

A honey crown popped up, carefully hidden to one side of the window frame. Red marks were scattered all over Genma's face. " Asshole? Who did this?" He gestured toward a particularly distinct scratch along the underside of his jaw. One of the buckles had apparently opened up and caught him against the soft skin there. Rai felt bad, until Genma continued with, " It was brilliant anyway! You know how many pity fucks this'll get me?"

Rai reached into the window and cuffed the man on the back of the head. He repeated the performance as he remembered the senbon in his ass. Then his expression turned anxious, somber, unsure as he gripped the branch and comforter in one hand, other scrubbing through his wet hair.

Genma stopped defending himself and smiled. " He asked you to stay at his place." It was a statement, not a question, nearly lost to the storm.

Raido answered with a nod. "Thanks." He hoped the deep appreciation was evident in the simple word, even though he knew better.

Of course, it was. They were Genma and Raido.

A head jerk from Genma reminded Rai that there was someone waiting for him down below. The bigger man smiled and mouthed, _See ya later_, before leaving the tree. Raido landed in a flurry of leaves and rain water, bare feet splashing in a deep puddle, sending a wave over Iruka's already drowned feet.

The chuunin merely laughed, dreaming of a hot shower and clean futon and another person in his small apartment to share a lunch with before heading to his afternoon class at the academy. " We should probably retreat from the elements before they decide your day just isn't bad enough." Iruka smiled sympathetically, eyes swerving away from Raido's groin; the flaccid cock appeared very sad and puppy-dog-pathetic and outlined clearly under the thin, wet material. Very big, as well. The chuunin swallowed and turned his back, taking temptation from his sight. " This way. Near the academy."

Raido hauled up his things, cast one more look at the window that he knew everyone watching would perceive as love lorn despite its intent, and then faced forward.

* * *

_tbc... _


	6. Chapter 6: Preconceived Notions

**Rebound**

**Chapter 6: Preconceived Notions of My Crush**

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature; Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: I SWEAR the real Chapter 6 (which is now Chapter 7) is almost done, this just popped into my head and I had to get it out before I could go any further, lol. Please forgive me! To Anise- Lol, it was almost named Rebound Boy, but I figured simpler was better :) There's just something about inner dialogue that I love to write, or maybe it's just because my own head is filled with voices that all contradict and fight lol, so obviously all my characters have to argue with themselves.

* * *

**Iruka's Raido**

Iruka's Raido likes to cook beef and bell peppers in nothing but his very low riding pajama pants, bare feet tapping quietly to some unknown tune. He likes to pretend to be gruff so people can't see his vulnerable side, like how he nurses forest animals injured on the village's training fields when no one's looking. Iruka's Raido is always honest, brave, and true. And he takes the time to teach Iruka how to dance like Ino and Kiba when they've had one too many drinks and forget that they hate each other.

He's always deathly serious while working, and has a hard time lightening up off duty. Iruka's Raido smiles for him though, effortlessly. He is a master at the tea ceremony and meditation and poker. He loves to let Iruka take charge of him, even if he protests a bit at first. He likes to be petted and pampered, kissed and caressed, trussed up and nailed to the bed, but only by Iruka. Iruka's Raido comes home from a mission at least once a month and fucks him against every flat surface in their small, cluttered apartment near the academy. And then he makes love to him for hours until they both pass out, exhausted and smiling and curled together.

Iruka's Raido never raises his voice, or gets flustered, or acts unkindly. He never argues with Iruka, letting him wind down before offering the reasonable (and correct) solution. He likes to drag his fingers through Iruka's hair fresh from the shower. On his dark days, he is broody and silent, thinking of fallen comrades and his own imagined shortcomings. On his bright days, he  
enjoys teaching the neighborhood children how to fly kites and skip stones in the creek. He loves rubbing his scarred cheek against Iruka's three day stubble.

Iruka's Raido loves him with all his heart...

* * *

**Raido's Iruka**

Raido's Iruka likes to bake cookies on the weekends, a green and white checkered half apron tied around his trim waist as he licks the spoon and bowl and his fingers. He likes to pretend to be all flustered outbursts and bashful blushing because that's how he buffers his darker side from his students and casual acquaintances. Raido's Iruka is always honest, brave, and true. And he takes the time to teach Raido how to play shogi, though he never lets him win.

He makes the best of everything while on duty, and does his best to keep the light heartedness going at all times, regardless of his own inner turmoil. Raido's Iruka shows him his true feelings, for good or bad, effortlessly. He is a master at calligraphy and meditation and ping pong. He loves to let Raido take charge of him, even though he fights like a wild cat beforehand. He likes to be cuddled and kissed, stroked and teased, tied up and nailed to the bed, but only by Raido. Raido's Iruka comes home after end-of-term exams and fucks him against every flat surface in their small house on the edge of the village. And then he makes love to him for hours until they both pass out, exhausted and smiling and curled together.

Raido's Iruka never berates without just cause, or gives in to petty sniping. He never resists the urge to argue with Raido, knowing the older man will eventually bend, as always. He likes to drag his fingers along Raido's lower back when they first wake up. On his dark days, he is quiet and thoughtful, sometimes ending in a few tears as he remembers long dead friends. On his bright days, he is a veritable ball of sunshine as he teaches the neighborhood children to swim or plays an entire afternoon of ninja tag. He loves rubbing his scarred nose against Raido's five day stubble.

Raido's Iruka loves him with all his heart...


	7. Chapter 7: Kabuki Dolphin Awkwardness

**Rebound**

**Chapter 7: Kabuki Dolphin Awkwardness**

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: Sorry I'm so slow! My brain and real life haven't been working together nicely, lol. To Anise- Lol, last chapter didn't really happen. It was sort of a fantasy between the two, preconceived notions each had about the other. So in Raido's fantasies, he and Iruka live in a house and play ping pong all day, and in Iruka's fantasies, he and Raido live in an apartment and play poker. To Ranshuden- Yeah, it was something rather random, lol, and random pretty much always equals funny :)

* * *

It was a quick run. However, the rain made it seem much longer, beating upon them with all the intensity of a summer storm. Iruka managed to keep his footing only by completely ignoring the presence following close on his heels.

Because thinking of Raido watching his ass as he ran did nothing for the chuunin's concentration.

Iruka clutched at his cargo as he landed on the open railing of his complex, hopping down onto the cement walkway that was already covered in a slowly spreading puddle. It amazed him the apartments had never flooded before, though he guessed the residents and maintenance workers kept it in check. Iruka finally dared to look over his shoulder to make sure the older man was still behind him, swiping at the water streaming from his hair and hitai-ate.

Raido mimicked the other man's performance, bare feet carefully settling on the grainy concrete. Rain water lapped at his toes. Smiling, not even bothering to try to speak over the noise of millions of drops slamming onto the corrugated overhang, the tokujo followed the shorter man to the last door.

It was a simple looking thing, like all the other doors in the exterior hallway; a chipped brown painted wooden rectangle with a metal apartment number and peep hole, a well worn mat on the stoop, a name plaque on the side with 'Umino Iruka' in neat kanji. Nothing unusual at all.

Except for a single twisted creature dangling from a hook above the peephole.

Raido wrinkled his already wrinkled nose and eyed it critically. " Someone put a dead frog on your door, sensei. " He thought pranksters might be the culprit. Or some student unhappy with his grades. " What the hell is that? "

Laughing loud as his key slid into the lock, Iruka shook his wet head. " It's a kabuki dolphin! Can't you tell?" He laughed more at the older man's confused expression and swung his front door wide. Suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore, wasn't worried about what would or wouldn't happen. It really was just about helping a friend. " Look," the chuunin shuffled into his flat and carefully placed his many bags onto the counter separating his kitchen and living room. Then Iruka returned to the door and took everything from Raido's arms and repeated the drop off. When he came back to the door a second time, hopping down into the entry way, the young man held up the object in question for better viewing.

Rai studied it closely, doing his best to make out the alleged dolphin shape. Fins, snout, cuteness... He just wasn't seeing it.

Apparently his obtuseness was rather blatant as Iruka chuckled and began running a heavily callused finger over the lines of the 'dolphin'. " One of my new students this year, in the youngest classes, made it for me in our weapons workshop." He glanced up, smile bright. " We were making clay explosives and she used the scraps for this. " The chuunin tapped the gaudily painted snout, fingertip dragging over the uneven surface to the curved tail. " As for the kabuki paint, I think the caregivers took all the academy aged children to see a puppet performance the week before, so she was eager to recreate that theatrical look." Iruka laughed, gaze affectionate and amused as he stared at the misshapen little gift, and hung it back on the door. " She comes up here sometimes, especially when there are a lot of new infants taking up all the attention downstairs. "

Another glance at Raido, and the chuunin suddenly felt embarrassed. Not by the child's creation or his affection for it, but because he wanted Raido to like it, too, and that wasn't like him. Iruka didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought of his collection of kid crafted gifts.

A big tanned hand reached up, exploring the same lines, the dolphin shape finally recognizable with the sensei's direction. Rai studied the thing a bit more as it swung slowly from the hook on the door, grinning as he realized the scar across the animal's nose perfectly matched Iruka's in length and width.

Listening to Iruka, Rai remembered where they were. He'd recognized the distinctive leaf insignia surrounded by brightly painted murals of children in flower filled meadows on the side of the building; one of the village funded childcare centers provided for shinobi parents with no other alternatives. And for children of fallen shinobi. Part round-the-clock care, part orphanage, several of the institutions had sprung up in the last few decades as the need arose. The bottom two floors contained the infant and pre-academy care spaces. The two floors above that were dorms and smaller apartments for the workers and the wards of the village.

The very top floor, where Iruka had brought him, was reserved for volunteers; usually full time shinobi willing to help bottle feed babies or tutor the academy aged children several hours a week in exchange for a reduced rent.

Something told Raido that Iruka didn't do it for the discount, which knocked up his desirability level another tenfold and knocked his own worthiness down just as much. Raido always tithed part of his mission pay for the various village charities, and performed the required hours of candy-striping at the hospital one day a month, but doing more than that had never really occurred to him. He was just an ordinary shinobi, after all. Who would want him hanging around the orphanage or old shinobi home? _You'll apparently need to get over that attitude right now, Namiashi, or Iruka'll end up tossing you out for being a misanthrope and you know you won't go back to Genma, fake break up or not. Too utterly fucking humiliating. _

" It's pretty neat." Wow, that was wholly lame, but honest. Rai gave an uneasy smile and entered the apartment as Iruka stepped aside, hoping he hadn't sounded insincere. The door was shut and the noise level decreased dramatically. He assumed good sound proofing was essential in any building containing mostly children. " Better than anything I could make, definitely. " Raido laughed and shuffled his feet in the growing puddle on the linoleum floor. He remembered trying to make a clay tea cup during his academy days. His mother had used it as a door stop.

" Same here. Oh, let me get some towels," he muttered, before jumping the step up into his apartment, wet feet slipping and sliding.

After pulling his zori off in his small entry way, Iruka had let his mind wander as he watched the man studying the figurine. It was almost surreal, the deafening roar of pounding rain, the bigger man's silhouette in his doorway, the sharp brown eyes desperately trying to see what Iruka saw. _Gods, that's so fucking sweet I'm going to get diabetes! What the hell is wrong with me? _

He made it to the closet in the main room, leaving a trail of wet footprints he silently swore he would clean up the second he got Raido out of his clothes. _And into a dry yukata! A yukata! Stop thinking of perverted shit, Umino!_

Several things were knocked from the shelves, the chuunin hastily searching for the nice robe he usually wore on his trips to the local onsen. It was hanging neatly beside his own ratty everyday yukata, freshly washed, where he put it last Wednesday. Taking a deep breath and grabbing two large towels from the shelf above his stacked futons, Iruka gathered his cool and turned back to his fantasy-err- guest. " Here. " A towel was handed over, the nicer yukata hung on the coat hooks nearby. " This should fit you across the chest... be a bit short, though. Sorry." With the tokujo still a step down in the entry way, Iruka was currently on eye level with the taller man.

Raido accepted the towel gratefully, immediately pressing it to his stomach, attempting to be subtle about blotting the moisture around his groin. " Thanks, really. I'm used to my knees showing. My father's hand-me-downs were all too short once I reached puberty. " He laughed and shifted his feet and then shrugged when he realized it wasn't like Iruka hadn't seen him naked before. Military life was all about lack of privacy and communal showers. And Iruka had been there when...

* * *

_tbc..._

_Sucky ending, right? Promise to do better next time!_


	8. Chapter 8: You Look Ridiculous

**Rebound**

**Chapter 8: You Look Ridiculous**

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: To Anise- I couldn't resist the kabuki dolphin, just so weird and cute! And yeah, it's always fun to think up new ways to make Iruka even more adorable and devoted children, lol. Evil Ending! Honestly, for once, it wasn't on purpose- I was just stuck!

* * *

The tokujo tossed the towel over one shoulder and easily stripped out of his soaked pants. Rai didn't try to hide, but he moved with a purpose that did not leave room for gratuitous posing. Genma hadn't rubbed off on him _that_ much. A brisk scrubbing and he was merely slightly damp and a bit chilled from the air conditioning. Russet eyes gave the briefest of glances at the younger man mirroring his actions, the vest and uniform quickly removed, exposing deeply tanned skin and a chiseled form. Raido chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, averting his gaze and grabbing the yukata.

The pattern was nice, white waves crashing across a navy blue background. Despite all the tension and awkwardness of the situation, a blissful smile curved Rai's mouth as the soft material slid across his skin. Warm, dry, and modestly covered; practically perfect after the morning he'd had.

And, yes, he looked as though he were wearing a younger brother's yukata. He hoped Iruka thought it was cute and not ridiculous.

Iruka did his best not to make a big fuss over disrobing, being almost too casual in his removal of the sopping wet gear. He nearly hit Raido with his shirt, flinging the garment away and almost missing the corner target- a pile of soiled towels ready for the laundry the next day. The chuunin muttered something unintelligible and dragged the towel across his skin before draping it over his bedraggled head. Iruka slipped into his well worn house yukata, uncaring of it's threadbare condition. Most of the bunny rabbits scattered among the clumps of clover on the green background no longer had eyes or noses, the little dots of gold faded away to nothing. But it had been his father's- a handmade gift from his mother when they were first married- and Iruka cherished it.

The towel on his head hid any remaining blush as the chuunin roughly handled his wet hair, the elastic pulled free and slipped over a coat hook already home to nearly two dozen of the thin, cloth covered ties. A dark brown eye peeked out from under the blue striped towel. " You look ridiculous," Iruka chuckled, pushing the towel back to rest on his shoulders, loose hair unruly as hell.

" I'll take your, uhm, laundry with me this afternoon, so you'll have clean and dry things tonight." He almost added, " _If you managed to salvage enough_," but stopped himself before it could pop out. Iruka had almost forgotten why the man was standing in his small apartment. _Break up, remember? He was just thrown out of his place by his long term lover. Let's try not to rub it in his handsome face._ The chuunin took a step back and motioned toward his couch, the largest, most beat up piece of furniture visible in the main room. " Make yourself comfortable, Raido-san. I'll get some tea on. Or coffee if you'd like. " Iruka moved toward his kitchen.

" Tea sounds great, thank you, sensei." Rai made his feet work, the chill already having settled into his muscles after the tumultuous morning, the run, and then standing still for so long in the drafty entry. The few steps into the main area were labored more than he cared to think about, and sinking into the dilapidated couch was just as pleasurable as slipping the too-small yukata on. Raido let his head loll back onto the padded cushion, sighing comfortably.

A frown capped off the happy sigh. _What am I doing? I'm not here to get comfortable! I've got to say something to Iruka about all this. Tell him Genma's just crazy and decided to play a joke. Cuz he'll find out eventually. I know at least a few people didn't fall for that cracky scene he was making. Especially Aoba. And who would want to be anyone's rebound boy, anyway? Certainly not Iruka. _ Rai turned his head toward the balcony, the sliding doors closed against the rainy onslaught, the curtain pulled across it. He could hear the drops beating upon the glass.

What if he told Iruka the truth? Would the chuunin be mad? Would he yell and scream and swear to never speak to Raido again? Would he be hurt by the deception? Or would Iruka laugh it off and give the big man a sloppy kiss? Rai put a broad hand on his thigh, finger scratching at the thick scarring under the yukata, thoughts whirling frantically in his head. Perhaps Iruka would be mad at Genma, instead. That wouldn't work either. Genma was his best friend and Rai couldn't do without him. A deep breath brought in nothing but Iruka's scent.

What if he didn't say anything to Iruka? Not a lie, just... _Not tell him anything. I mean, Genma went out of his way ( though I know the bastard enjoyed every second of it) to give me this chance. What if... what if I just go with it, keep the bull shit to a minimal and just do my best to get to know Iruka? And hope that he wants to get to know me..._

In the kitchen, Iruka was making a point not to look over the open counter to where his guest was seated in the living room. The low coffee table in front of the couch was loaded down with papers and scrolls and a multitude of other teacher supplies. Iruka wished he had cleaned it off before his meeting this morning. At least his futon and bed clothes had been rolled up and stashed in the closet.

His hands went about the business of making tea; pouring water into the electric kettle, picking out a simple green and white tea blend from his cluttered kitchen shelf. It was a type of meditation for him by now, easily done while his mind flew off the handle.

_What the hell am I doing? Gods, I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to take advantage of him or that I, Gods forbid, PLANNED this! _Iruka lightly tapped his fingertips on the counter, scratching the wood surface. He caught a hint of Raido's scent. _It's fine. It's fine. There are no ulterior motives here, on either side. He needs a place to stay, you have a place for him to stay. He'll think you're a nice guy- cuz obviously you are- and he'll get another place to stay in a few days and that'll be that..._

The water was boiling furiously in the kettle, the lid clapping for his attention. Dark brown eyes cleared from their reverie and Iruka made sure to wrap a towel around the exposed metal hand of the pot. He'd been meaning to replace the old thing for at least the past two years. Maybe next paycheck... " Anything for your tea, Raido-san? Honey, sugar? " he asked as he dropped the tea bags into the cups of steaming water. The chuunin wondered if he had enough miso pork ramen left for them both to eat and turned toward the fridge.

" Oh, honey, please. Thank you. " Rai was startled from his brooding, the hands twisted in his lap suddenly flying apart and gripping the edge of the sofa seat, the big body making as though ready to stand. The younger man waved a dismissive hand in his direction and Rai sank back onto the couch, attempting to release the tension that had taken up residence in his upper back. His muscles were stubbornly rigid.

The tokujo listened as Iruka pulled something from the refrigerator, shifting and rattling in the kitchen giving Raido the impression that the younger man was heating something on the stove. He did rise then, feeling bad about taking up the chuunin's time and causing more work for him. For all Rai knew, Iruka had planned on sleeping until his next shift, maybe even going out to grab a good lunch beforehand. _But instead, he's here trying to help me._

A few steps and Raido was reaching over the dividing counter, eyeballing the pot on the stove filled with what looked like pork ramen, and firmly taking the two tea cups. " Don't wait on me, sensei. I'm putting _you_ out, not the other way around. "

Iruka rolled his eyes, corners of his mouth twitching up. " What about polite hospitality, Raido-san? _You're_ my guest: I'm supposed to wait on you." The chuunin didn't try to take the cups back, however, instead turning to stir the leftovers. One hand reached up and tugged on the towel still hanging over his shoulders, wet hair still tangled along his back. " Fine, fine, be all macho and strong man, not letting anyone serve you tea. " A spark of chakra traveled down the long wooden spoon and got the noodle soup to jump to boiling. " I suppose you're against me spoon feeding you, too," he chuckled.

" Not since Genma dropped a whole bowl of miso soup in my lap last-" And Rai cut himself off, standing in the main room a step away from the messy table, gripping the ceramic cups tightly. _Don't talk about Genma. Don't talk about Genma. Don't talk about Genma, you IDIOT!_

_Don't talk about Genma. Don't talk about Genma!_ Iruka flinched at the pause in conversation, the sound of the rain filling the space with harsh white noise. Breathing softly, chewing on his tongue, the chuunin turned the stovetop off and brought two bowls from the cabinet overhead. " I'm sorry... Would you like some vegetables in your ramen? I have snow peas and mushrooms." Changing the subject, always a handy tactic.

The tokujo hesitated, then drew in a deep breath and took the last step to the table. " Yeah, I love mushrooms."

Iruka looked up and gave the older man an understanding smile. " Me, too."

-

* * *

_tbc..._


	9. Chapter 9: Stuff I was Gonna Cut

**Rebound**

**Chapter 9: The Stuff I was gonna Cut **

**Characters**: Raido and Iruka, with plenty of Konoha's other fine shinobi making appearances!

**Rating:** Mature- Older teen - Adult

**Warnings**: Yaoi, coarse language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's notes**: Okay, I don't like this. Really. I got to a point and just didn't like where it was going, so I was going to delete the whole chapter and start over. BUT, that's a lot of time and effort into something that basically does happen in the story. It happens, I just decided I didn't want to write about it in detail. SO, I'm posting it while I start on the next piece which will occur after dinner is done- only the meal itself will be skipped, lol. My apologies! And smex will be soon cuz I've decided I just can't draw this thing out much longer, my brain is going dead on it :(

To Anise- Thank you! Yeah, I'm torn between Rai saying something and someone blurting it out (Aoba's always handy for that, lol). Either way, it'll happen soon because I've about run out of steam for this (totally shoulda made it a one shot), but I don't want to leave it hanging. So, it'll be a bit rushed, but at least it will be finished, lol.

* * *

Rebound  
Chapter 9

Iruka's afternoon had gone about as he expected. The shinobi stuck in his academy classroom for their required yearly refresher course ( Politics and Geography of The Five Great Nations and Their Neighbors) were all suffering from cabin fever due to the rain, barely able to stay in their seats as he lectured them on the finer details of Stone Country's waterways. The chuunin hadn't faired much better, nearly tripping over his desk at one point as he drew a map of a major river delta on the board, his thoughts far away from his lesson. After banging the shit outta his ankle, Iruka had grit his teeth and put his full focus on his work. And not on who was, hopefully, still at his apartment. Looking through his personal things. _Naked._..

After banging the shit outta his knee, the chuunin had ended the lecture and spent the rest of class in a group discussion on the best way for a Leaf shinobi to find shelter in the nearly treeless plains of Grass Country.

Walking home in the rain, hood pulled low over his face, Iruka clutched the straps of the satchel and laundry bag under the cloak and thought furiously about Raido. Every little fantasy and memory and over analyzed thought was poured over with aggressive enthusiasm. Many involving the neatly folded collection of souvenir boxers he'd discovered when picking up their things at the laundry mat. The eldery gentleman, who had known Iruka's parents long before he was born, had laughed as he passed the items across the counter and wondered out loud why the chuunin was bringing in another regular customer's gaudily printed underwear. Iruka had mumbled something noncommittal as he stuffed the boxers into his bag. The 'Hard as a Rock' slogan from some Stone Country bar glared up at him as he had pulled the drawstring tight.

Underneath all the amusing and appalling details was the question, _Is he still there?_

Iruka chewed on his tongue and strode through the front door of the complex, a smile springing up to his face as he was greeted by a handful of youngsters and the ear piercing screams of a colicky infant. " Down, kids, down! I promise I'll be here all day tomorrow." He shook the rain from his cloak and laughed when the children shrieked from the sudden sprinkling. Iruka shifted his bags, reached out to ruffle one girl's hair , and scooped up a toddler and tossed him over his shoulder. There was a chorus of giggles and protests from all around. " It's Genji-chan's turn to get the mail! Remember we have a system here," said the chuunin as he shuffled along amidst the group to the bank of mail slots in the large entry way. " Youngest to oldest. And you older ones had better have some idea of your project topics for Megumi-sensei before we start tomorrow." Iruka gave a few stern glances at the students that techincally didn't belong to him, but he was more than happy to help with their school work on his days off.

The screaming from the open doorway increased.

_Raido-san can wait a few minutes, I guess._.. " Kino-san, do you need a hand? " he asked the middle aged caretaker in the next room as he gratefully accepted his mail from Genji, the small boy set back onto his feet to run off with the others toward the sound of the dinner bell. He cringed as the screeching reached glass shattering levels.

Kino-san smiled kindly and shook her head. " Thank you, sensei, but I think she'll settle down after a while." The retired shinobi tilted her head toward the side exit that led to the exterior stairways. " You should get home and get some rest before you waste another perfectly good day off here tomorrow. " She laughed and went back to tempting the wailing infant with a frozen pacifier. The entire staff greatly appreciated the sensei's help, but most would be just as happy to not have him underfoot more than 20 hours a week.

Nodding and chuckling, Iruka waved and jogged back outside, climbing the steps with renewed energy.

A few moments later the chuunin reached his door and was happy to sense a chakra signature from within his apartment. It wasn't as familiar to him as say his students or his beloved Naruto, but he hoped that would change. Soon. A simple knock and the door opened before Iruka had pulled his hand back.

" Sensei! You don't have to knock on your own door," Raido appeared on the other side, slightly flustered and chuckling nervously, a big hand running through his shaggy hair. " Dinner just arrived!" The tokujo stepped back, giving the apartment's owner room to enter.

Rai's afternoon had gone nothing like he had expected. Mainly because he was still shell shocked and had no expectations for the few hours before Iruka's return. When the chuunin had left with a smile and assurance that Rai could make himself at home, Raido had stood for long moments in the main room, just wondering how the hell he'd gotten into this situation.

Then he'd remembered Genma and dashed off to the apartment they had shared up until that morning. Genma had been gone, the tokujo found no clues as to where. Picking up a few things that he'd need for the next few days, Rai had stood there, as well, lost and out of sorts. A clean pair of sweats was taken from the bottom dresser drawer and pulled on under the short yukata. Raido felt better about his appearance and took a chance on swinging by the mission room, just to see if maybe he could catch Genma there. It felt off for him to leave on a mission and not see the younger man beforehand.

As soon as he approached the big double doors Rai could hear a multitude of voices, a variety of tones, and three names; " _Rai was... Genma did... Iruka is..." _

Raido had fled without entering, running to the store and then back to Iruka's flat, avoiding everyone with a questioning look upon their face.

And now he stood, once again, in the main room of his co-worker's apartment, a ratty half apron around his waist and wondering what to do. _Pull yourself together, Namiashi! _" I'm not much of a cook, but I'm all about awesome miso soup!" The blush spread across his scarred cheek. " And ordering pizza. "

Iruka was in the midst of hanging up his cloak when he turned and saw the embarrassed color on the older man's cheeks. _He's so... ADORABLE!_ A similar flush rose to his own face in answer, a goofy smile on the chuunin's face as he clumsily shifted his cargo to a sturdy hook. Iruka managed to sit on the entry step, not fall on it, and went about pulling off his sandals and vest, putting his hitai-ate into a front pocket before putting each into its place. " After a day of rain and a boring lecture class, miso and pizza sound like heaven!"

Free of the wet clothing and focused more on his surroundings, Iruka's nose picked up the scent of the mentioned food, causing his belly to growl violently. He'd been too nervous at lunchtime to eat much. " You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Raido-san. Thank you." Iruka beamed and stood up, hanging his school satchel on another hook and setting the laundry bag on the small table in the entry, off the wet floor.

Raido was immediately put to ease by the genuine smile and gratitude evident in the chuunin's words, returning the smile and stepping back, but only to allow the other man to step up into the main room. He shuffled back into the kitchen, waving at Iruka to take his seat at the moderately de-cluttered coffee table in front of the couch. Two bowls of steaming miso soup and an open pizza box were already on display to one side of the scrolls and books. " I'll get the drinks. What would you like?" Rai filled his own tall glass with ice and water. It wouldn't do well for him to be over-caffeinated the night before a mission.

" I'm good with water, too," Iruka answered, seeing the older man open a bottle from the fridge. " I'll be drinking coffee for most of tomorrow just to get through." He laughed quietly and gracelessly flopped onto the floor in front of the couch, his back resting against the shabby piece of furniture. The chuunin bent forward and sniffed at the soup, reveling in the salty scent. " This smells incredible, Raido-san. I've stopped trying to make it myself, the smell was so bad..." He grimaced at the memory of the entire top floor of the building being evacuated after his very last attempt at the traditional staple. " I can can do just about anything with soba and chicken, though!" Iruka attempted to redeem himself.

Raido chuckled, careful of his full glasses, and eased himself into the spot adjacent to Iruka. He had to admit, he loved the smell of his own miso soup. " I'll have to take you up on that after my mission. " The tokujo caught himself as he said it, one glass of ice water hovering just above the table's surface. " Sorry to just invite myself like that. I don't know where my manners have gone to." Rai put the glass down and shook his head. His mother was surely frowning in disapproval from the next world.

Iruka smiled in reply, shaking his own head, disheveled ponytail twitching. " It's an automatic invite if I mention my small culinary ability in the presence of others." Darkest umber eyes glided over the pizza sitting in all its cheesy and mushroom glory. He murmured a quiet word of thanks before placing a slice onto his plate. Leaving it there to cool, Iruka picked up his spoon and tasted the soup. The dark bown eyes grew wide, then softened as the chuunin made a happy sound...

* * *

_tbc... with something more interesting than them chewing their food :) _


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Rebound

**Story Warnings**: Yaoi, language, sexual innuendo and potty mouths.

**Rating**: Mature- Older teens and adults.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**: Because I just couldn't let it linger any longer, lol.

* * *

After dinner, Iruka insisted on washing the dishes while Raido looked through the massive DVD selection. They watched an old comedy, then played a first person shooter for an hour.

By then, they were both stifling yawns behind politely raised hands.

Iruka grabbed the futons. Raido cleared the coffee table and set it on its side against the wall, clearing a space. Between them, the bedding was ready in no time.

In the tight space, only a thin strip of floor separated the two futons. Iruka didn't seem to notice it. Raido couldn't stop staring at it.

Night time routines were followed, one after the other. It was late when the two men, stripped down to nothing but boxers, finally slipped under the blankets.

" Sleep well, Raido-san." Iruka's voice was nothing but a whisper in the darkness.

Raido mumbled a quiet, but sincere, " Good night, Iruka-sensei." He listened to the soft rustle of blankets and skin and turned over. Staring at another shinobi sleeping was not only creepy, but dangerous. And rude. Raido didn't want to be rude, so he shoved his hand under his pillow and idly stroked his fingertips along the handle of the kunai there. Thinking, as opposed to sleeping.

And squirming, too. Raido chewed on the inside of his lower lip and rolled onto his stomach, pressing the bulge in his shorts against the thick futon. _Go away. Go to sleep. Go away. Go to sleep. _The mantra didn't seem to help much. Possibly because the scent of Iruka was all around him, soaked into the blankets and pillows.

If today hadn't happened, Raido would be in Genma's bed fucking the younger man into oblivion. They'd snuggle together, soaked in sweat and cum and lube, and fall into deep, sated sleep. His usual pre-mission routine. Instead, he was here, sleeping less than a foot away from the subject of his daydreams and wetdreams for the past three years. Essentially lying to Iruka. Who'd help him gather his shit in the rain. Taken him in. Shown that amazing sympathy and compassion that had captured Raido's attention years ago. Shown that smile.

Raido rolled onto his back, pushing the back of his head into the pillow with undue aggression. He stared at the ceiling, bits of light filtering through the shades. Shadows flickered across the white surface; rain and leaves blown in the high wind.

He sighed. Raido couldn't do this. Not to Iruka. Swallowing thickly, Raido opened his mouth and forced a few coherent words to emerge. " … Genma didn't throw me out." Well, that was quite up front.

Raido held his breath. There was dead silence in the room. Even the air conditioning had shut off.

Finally, a small, uncertain, "Okay," issued from the dark lump of blankets.

Raido could practically feel the waves of confusion radiating from the other futon. He stumbled on quickly, digging a deeper hole but unable to stop himself. " I mean, he did, throw me out. But not how everyone thinks. We... we weren't together. Like that. Not since we were kids." Those memories were precious- awkward, humorous, and bittersweet. " And we fuck around. Everyone knows that. " Raido chewed on his lip again. " Genma made all that fuss so it would look like we were breaking up. So you would take me in. To give me a chance to..." He was making a damn mess of this.

There was nothing from Iruka. Not even a shift of the blanket.

" I like you, Iruka-sensei. For a long time, now. " Raido spoke so quietly, almost to himself. For all he knew, Iruka was ignoring him anyway. Best to get things said before he was tossed out on his ass. " Since that night you and Aoba brought us home. I don't remember much about it, you know. Pain, lots of pain. Genma screaming, Aoba carrying him over his shoulder. Smell of Hatake-san's dogs. " He paused, these memories hazy and unpleasant. The stuff of frequent nightmares and flashbacks. " Your voice, your smile. I remember that." A chuckle escaped him. " It's what got me through that agonizing trek back to the village. "

Raido wished Iruka would say something. Move, curse, hit. Anything. But nothing happened. Raido closed his eyes, disappointment heavy in his chest, throat tightening up. " Anyway, I'm sorry about all this. It was mainly Genma's idea, but I should've said something before. " He stopped again, waiting for some kind of response. " I'll leave now, if you want." Raido held his breath, forced his hands to unclench from the blanket.

A small rustling reached his ears. It was accompanied by a strange muffled breathing, broken and rather gaspy. Raido frowned and turned his head to look at Iruka's back. The whole line of his body under the blanket was shaking. Concerned, the tokujo reached out.

He was stopped mid-gesture when Iruka rolled over onto his back, hand over his mouth, eyes wet. Laughing. Hard. Raido frowned equally hard. " Iruka?" He hadn't expected quite this reaction.

Iruka rolled side to side, hands clenched around his middle. " G-Genma... oh gods, he... he knows me too well!" He settled, finally, on his back. Iruka's whole body continued to shake and spasm from the amusement. " I'm gonna get him."

A wave of relief washed over Raido at the intense laughter. Relief and confusion. And uncertainty about Iruka's last statement. " Me, too." He let it sit there in the quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He figured Iruka might need a moment, as well. " Are you pissed? At me?" Raido had to know.

There was a definite pause, then, " Not really. Kinda, but..." Iruka still sounded a bit out of breath. Raido could see his shadowy form in the darkness; a hand reaching up and briefly covering Iruka's face. " No. Not pissed." His hand fell away. " Fucking hell."

Raido was startled by the profanity and felt a soft brush against his own hand at his side. His reaction was instant. Raido opened his hand and accepted the callused one placed into it. Squeezed gently.

Iruka squeezed back, his thumb caressing the back of Raido's hand. " Liked you a long time, too. Not as long as that, but... I didn't even realize it until I threw up on you at that party." They both chuckled. Raido turned his head to stare at Iruka's faint profile. He ached to touch the facial scar. Iruka continued, voice tired but genuinely affectionate. " Don't remember much about that night, either, but... I remember you didn't get mad. And you helped me to the bathroom."

Raido felt the heat rise in his cheeks, remembering that night. He'd been so infatuated with Iruka at the time that even being vomited on by the man had been an honor. He looked back up at the ceiling, debating whether or not to make another confession. " You know, I-I kissed you. That night." Raido flinched. It was entirely possible this would be the moment when he was tossed out. But he loved that memory. Of pressing his mouth against Iruka's, his cheek pressed against the toilet seat. The acidic taste of Iruka's vomit tainted breath. He was ashamed of taking advantage of the younger man, but glad to have risked it. A guilty pleasure. He wondered how Iruka would take it.

Fairly well, apparently. " I always wondered if I'd just imagined that." Iruka laughed, fingers tightening around Raido's. A few moments of companionable quiet followed.

Raido broke it first. " So. Do we tell everyone that the cat's out of the bag? " The only person really affected by it would be Genma; his pride and ego would be bruised. His affectionate mischief abruptly ended. Raido hated to ruin the man's well intended gesture.

Iruka seemed to read his thoughts. Raido could hear the smile in his voice. " Nah. We'll keep playing the rebound game and let Genma have his little victory. In the meantime..."

Raido was suddenly covered in chuunin and extra blankets, strong hands and chapped lips. All thoughts of Genma's intentions and vomit-flavored kisses and even his mission the next morning fled at Iruka's gentle touch to his scarred face; his own fingers reciprocating across the chuunin's nose.

Yeah, this was totally worth the day's humiliating events.

* * *

end, finally :D


End file.
